1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a shower-bath for birds in which a shower head, of a type which can be switched on and off, is arranged above a bottom portion and connected to a water reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some birds which, for example, are kept in bird cages, enjoy spraying themselves with water. A bird shower-bath is necessary for this purpose. In a conceivable design of such a shower-bath for birds, a water reservoir is arranged above the shower head, and a valve is arranged in the water pipe between the water reservoir and the shower head, whereby the valve is manually operated. The water supplied by the shower head runs from a bottom portion, on which the bird is perched, into a collector. Such a structure has the disadvantage that the bird will not be able to turn the shower-bath on and off by himself. It is also necessary in such a prior art arrangement to continuously fill the water reservoir and to empty the collector.